Just Add Water!
by SakuraUsagi874
Summary: Sakura found a cat. A cat equipped with the standard sharingan. For some odd strange reason, Konoha is after her beloved feline including the Akatsuki. "Yoo-hoo, Pein sama." Grinned the girl. "I have one of your subordinates.." This is going to be good..
1. Is that a cat? Or a human?

Tainted: Konnichiwa, I am here with my first story. It's a crack paring.

Random Guy: You have the crack?

Tainted: No, not real crack. Just a metaphor.

Random Guy: Hurry up. I was suppose to pick up my daughter eight hours ago.

Tainted: o.0

Just Add Water!

Chapter One: Is that a cat? Or a human?

Sakura was busy training with her team in the team sever training grounds. It was a simple lesson on how to keep their balance on the water without sinking. Since Naruto had got trained about this before, this was a cinch for him. Back with Sakura, she wasn't doing to bad her self. Neither was Sai. Her black boots hovered above the water's surface and she waited patiently for an upcoming blow from one of her team mates.

"You ready for my kage bun-" Naruto got interrupted and was knocked back by a wave. He stumbled a bit losing his balance. "Woah, what was that?"

"I don't know. Quit making up tall tails dickless."

"Shut the fuck up Sai teme!" Roared the blond. "I'm not lying, there was something moving in the water.."

"Yeah sure. Why don't you focus jumping around waving your dick at me like last time."

"Wha? I don't know what your talking about!"

The pink haired team mate giggled at her team's childishness. Every day there was some type of argument or shouting fest between them. It was always entertaining until they drag her into it. While they trained underneath the red bridge, suddenly out of nowhere a beaver came by and built a dam around them.

Annoyed by not killing it with kunais, (Thanks to the killing beavers rule made by Tsunade.) their goals at learning something new was tarnished. So they packed up their session and heavy boxes filled with shinobi equipment then headed out the woods towards the ramen shop to party and have a great time.

Happy talks of past missions and relationships with their lovers carried across the air. But hidden near the edge of the ramen shop was a young girl with petal hair. She didn't bother with blending in with the conversation and sunk her head down on the desk waiting patiently for her meal.

Once Naruto gulped down over half his body weight worth of food, it was time to go to the bar. The pinkette had to go home causing the boys to moaning and complaing but she ignored their belly aching and left anyways. Sakura wandered down the streets towards a large complex she shared with a special someone.

While she moved down the block, something was following her. Sakura froze in mid step, blinking for a few minutes and kept walking. Meanwhile, something was patiently waitinf for her to leave some distance between them. It scurried down the concrete remembering which directions she took.

-With Sakura-

Said kunoichi entered her house and flew into the shower to wash her troubles away. She shivered under the cold water and turned the knob getting coated in a steamy mouth let out a soft sign and she stood there for ten minutes massaging her body with soap and tarnished it with steam.

Once the shower was done and out of her way, Sakura exited out the shower and walked into her room. She let the towel tumbled down her body and hit the carpet then moved over near the closet to find some night clothes. After finding suitable garments to sleep in, she traveled out her habitat and wandered down the steps to get some dinner then go to bed.

She struggled with finding the light switch and froze when a howling noise was being made from outside. Freaked out by the sound, Sakura quickly ran towards the light switch next to the stove and switched it on. Her green eyes blinked in quick blurs as she frantically looked around the kitchen trying to locate the noise.

_'Hmm, maybe it was just the wind.'_ Thought the kunoichi with a shrug.

Sakura moved across the tiles and took out a tray filled with shrimp and started frying them on a barbecue. A few minutes passed and she flipped them multiple times making sure that the sea food was nice and golden with a wonderful texture. She took a piece off the grill and test tasted it feeding on a delicious item then turned it off and placed it on a plate.

Before leaving off somewhere, the girl put hot water in a cup creating green tea and left out the room turning off the light behind her. She back traced going in reverse and entered her room settling in her bed with a book while placing the cup of tea on a night stand. After finishing her meal and reading three chapters of the book, Sakura drifted to sleep.

**-Next day-**

She awoke to the annoying sound of birds chirping in her window sill. Instead of allowing them to sing rockin robin or wolf whistle at females, she stomped over and smash her fist through the glass. The birds freaked out by her mighty but useful strength and shited white piles of crap on her window sill.

"Ew! Get the hell of my window sill you dumb ass birds!"

Sakura slammed the window behind her not bothering to check her non existent glass window's remains for it has broken into tiny pieces onto the ground she dares to walk on. The pinkette continued stomping down the carpet into the bathroom. She did her daily ritual for the start of her day by going into the show to get ride of the sand bags in her eyes. Then exited out the shower in a blue towel and brushed her teeth.

Once she finished all of that the kunoichi wandered over to her wardrobe located at the left side of her room. At once her attire was chosen and she left out the house wearing a short sleeve shirt with the Haruno symbol on it and black sandals. But instead of leaving out the front, she exited through the back room into the back yard.

Since today was Saturday, her duties at the hospital ended for the current two day weekend. While the girl usually hung out with friends in the village, at the end of the day she chose gardening in the back of her own home. Gardening was her top priority because she felt that the plants were like people and needed water to grow.

Like her friends in Konoha, they had names. One was named Tsubaki, while the others were a swarm of strawberries named you guessed it, Ichigo. There was plenty more to go around making her experiences with plant life worth while. Sakura was outside on the patio watering her plants and gasped at what she found.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Shaking it's self clean, a feline sat on the rocks. It was medium sized turing out to be very handsome. What creeped her out was that the cat had the most reddest eyes you have ever seen. Rewind, did we just hear that the neko's eyes were red. Sakura rubbed her eyes and blinked not knowing what was exactly in front of her.

The cat went vocal. "Mew."

Then hoped of the rocks making its way towards her house. Sakura turned on her heels watching the cat enter the complex through her back door. Without her content. Oh hell no. Steam from the previous shower she took swept out her ears.

_'Did you see what that cat just did to me?'_

**'Yup. It marched passed you into your house. That you bought with your hard earned yen and such..' Inner recited. 'How fucking rude!'  
**

"Damn straight! I'm giving that kitty a piece of my mind!" Sakura raged, and stomped down the patio into her home.

The cat was no where in sight and all she could hear was water flushing out the pipes somewhere. She roamed around the down stairs area and moved up the steps. Said sound got louder and lead the pinkette into the bathroom. Her eyes blinked in surprise when the tub was being filled up by clear water. Sakura screamed when the black cat sitting on the tub fell in on purpose.

The kunochi ran towards the tub and bent down on her heels stuffing her hand into the water trying to search for him. A smile crept across her face when she landed a hit and pulled the cat up realizing that it wasn't a feline at all; But a human.

A strikingly handsome human male. The most gorgeous but familiar man she had seen or head of many long ago.

"Do you mind letting go of my penis?" Asked the human. More like commanded.

Sakura took her hand off his bare crotch. "I'm sorry, but mind telling me why your in my bath tub?.." she paused with a raised eye brow. "Uchiha Itachi."

"What are you talking about? This is my property. So scram."

She got angry. "No it's not! You get moving out my bath tub!"

Itachi signed deeply and slowly pushed him self out of the water. He closed his eyes and started thinking happy thoughts when a loud scream collided with his day dreaming. The weasel quickly sat back down and the sound subsided.

His eyes were still closed. "See. That's why I can't leave."

Sakura got an idea. "I'll give you some of Naruto's clothes. He usually stays here over the night so it'll be perfect for you."

"I am not wearing some dobe's orange jump suit."

"Fine. Just wander around naked." She replied in a huff.

Suddenly, Itachi wasn't in the tub any more and emerged in her face pushing the pinkette into a wall. Sakura tried to peel him off her body only to feel completely weak and horny under his dick grinding agianst her clothes. She looked down trying to avoid his hypnotizing gaze and a tinge of pink shot on both cheeks.

**'Damn, what a penis.'**

_'Shut up! Quit thinking about dicks. I'm in danger here!'_

**'Are you gay or something? This is the most closest you'll ever get with a man!'**

_'Fine. I'll think of something..'_

"Kunoichi."

She froze. "Y-yes Itachi sama?"

"Your Uranus is showing."

"What?" Sakura said in puzzlement and got bent over by an unruly force. She felt a sting hovering over her ass. "Hey, I'm not spank-able!"

"Gimme sex now, bitch.." Growled the male.

"Hmmm?" She questioned in confusion. "That doesn't sound like Itachi.."

"O-of course its not, mating season of the stupid cats is taking hold of me.." He growled, not sure of what's going on. "Hurry up and run before I r-rape you.."

Itachi loosened his grip on Sakura and watched her run out of the bathroom. Said pinkette left out the room into the halls and got captured by a distinct shadow. Suddenly she was sprawled on the wall breathing heavily and screamed into a hand covering her mouth.

"I told you to run.." It slurred in anger.

Sakura removed his hand from hers. "I was trying to till you appeared."

Inner noticed something.** 'Oh my kami, he's still naked!'**

"I forgot about that." She sweat dropped and looked at Itachi. "Since you don't want Naruto's clothes then what do you prefer?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and the screen dimmed half way. "I want my nii san's clothes."

"You mean Sasuke teme's?"

"Hell no. I'll search for my old attire in the district." He replied flatly.

Sakura breathed a sign of relief and fainted when Itachi passed her by. He turned a corner heading for the steps still walking down the hall way with a smirk on his face. After moving down the steps the elder Uchiha continued walking in his naked glory all over her house.

Meanwhile, the pink blob was upstairs white as a ghost. She had just seen the great Uchiha Itachi, naked. And in her own home! This was too good to be true. Not like she minded it or anything, it could have been worse. Perhaps finding a Gai turned turtle will spark and forever scar her memories. So instead she picked her self up from off the wall and tracked the weasel down by his chakra surge. A flow of flickering energy was present in the living room and she found the man sitting in a chair.

Her hair bristled in anger. "Are you sitting in _that_ chair?"

The elder Uchiha looked at her for a few seconds before turning away resuming his business with staring at the wall. Sakura blew steam, his body was leaving water droplets all over her father's chair. He had specifically told her small ass to not leave any trace of liquid on his favorite spot. Speaking of fathers, he will be home soon. Said pinkette screamed one of her deadly shrieks when she discovers a mouse running past her feet and run underneath the arm chair.

Just then, another quote went across her mind like a locomotive. _'If I spy any of Stuart Little's kins nesting under my couch, I'm getting killed tonight!'_ around in circles.

Itachi watched her do laps around him. "What is wrong Kunoichi?"

"Everything. My father is coming home and there's a naked guy in my house." She recited hoping that he will get what she's trying to say.

Which he ignored completely. "That's nice." and picked up a magazine from the table and started to read it.

Sakura face palmed. "Don't you want to get some clothes?"

"Naw, I'm fine naked."

**'Oh yes, hard core porn in the house!'**

_'Shush, I need to get him out of here.'_

**'Why? He's hot and your hot so that would be a perfect combination.'**

_'I can't fall for him. He massacred Sasuke's clan.'_

**'So, it's good to fall in love with the baddies! Just watch Romeo and Juliet.'**

_'Eck, that's an American movie.'_

**'Ugh, your hopeless.'**

Itachi took her out of her sanity. "Aren't you curious as to why I am like this?"

**'That's a simple question which I will answer with something quick. Your a sex god of course!'**

Sakura was literally punching her stomach in the gut. "Meh, I already know your situation."

"Really? Normally people will move right along with the plot." He said in a slight shock.

**'Actually, you don't have a clue to why he's like this.'**

_'Shut your pie hole. It build's character.'_

**'Fine. Act like a bimbo who can't figure out what's going on in her own story.'**

"Okay, forget that I ever said that. Can you pleas explain to me why your like this?" She sheepishly asked and froze in her own sweat on the floor.

Her ears perked at the sound of a short poof coming from the chair. Sakura pulled at her hair and ran towards the furniture finding a black cat with red eyes sitting in the middle of the cushion.

**'Hahaha, too late now!'**

_'Tell me something I don't know..'_

"Sakura, I'm home."

**'I guess I don't need to tell you about your daddy.' **Inner shrugged and sang a tune out of nowhere. **'Daddy's home.. home for mee..' (Omg, Usher! D:)  
**

"Zip it inner." Sakura hissed and started looking for something. "Shit, I can't tell-"

A figure appeared out of nowhere by the door way. "Sakura? You there?"

Her body tensed up and she slowly turned around. "Y-yes daddy?"

The man was six foot two and had silver hair and blue irises of ice and water. He was wearing a white coat with a name tag exploiting his name to the entire world. People can easily tell that he conceived the child because of his love life, Akane.

He came over and hugged his daughter to death. "Ah, I'm so glad that you don't have any guys in the house today."

Sakura relaxed a bit and rubbed her father's back. "Me too father.."

**'What a joke you are. There is a guy in the house.'**

_'Why are snitching? That's not right..'_

**'What? Its not like the damn man could read our thoughts..'**

"Are you making those weird faces again?"

Sakura blinked for a few seconds and released her grip on hm. "Hehehe, my bad.."

"Alright. I'll be making steak for dinner tonight."

She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. This was getting more difficult by the second. Sakura watched her father leave the room into the kitchen and paused when a voice collaborated with her thumping heart beat. Something was waiting for her.

"Mew."

"That's right, I forgot about you."

The cat, a Bombay with short silky midnight fur climbed up on the furniture and sat down. Sakura joined in on the sitting routine and extended her hand slowly petting it's chin. Itachi didn't like this one bit but his body was telling the kunoichi other wise. He arched his back closer to her touch and flinched when a pair of blue eyes were watching him. Itachi picked himself up with his paws and dropped down from the couch disappearing from sight.

Sakura met her father's gaze with a cold one. She got up from her spot in the sofa and followed him into the kitchen. Once she reached there the pinkette sat at the table and began eating in silence wishing that a simple topic about cooking and cleaning will be voiced. But she knew better and that her father was waiting for the right moment to pull the rug right from under her.

"Where did you get that cat from?"

Should she answer the man with the same angry tone she gave Naruto and her comrades? Or give the man her sweet angelic voice like when she was a child interacting with her father.

She gave him just what he wanted. "I bought him from the pet store."

"Did it have to be a tom? You should have gotten a queen."

There was something very wrong with that comment he gave her. Not like she gave a damn what he thought about her choice.

**'Sheesh, what's his problem?..'**

_'Don't mind him. He's always like that.'_

**'Why don't_ he_ get a queen then! Opposites attract, you know?'**

Sakura crossed said arms around her chest. "What ever your doing to try and change my mind, it's not working."

The man had a pathetic scowl over his face when his daughter got up from the table and threw her used napkin at him. He stared at the barely eaten stake that was suppose to fill him up to only leave him unsatisfied.

For his daughter has moved on with a cat..

**Hello, if this is your first time reading the story, this is the newly improved prologue. (Updated: 3/22/11)  
**

**I will be working on the other chapters as I go along.**

**New readers can still review if you want.  
**

**Signed, Xx-Tainted Neko Chan-xX**


	2. Kuroneko

Tainted: Thanks for all the reviews. I had no idea that Itachi was ooc. What I wanted to do was make this a nuke nin turned animal fic like those Akatsuki ones that I keep seeing popping up on the site. Oh well, what's done is done. ^^

Random Guy: You got your reviews now where is the c-

Tainted: Crack. I know that already.. How typical for you junkies.

Random Guy: Aw, fuck it. I will get my blunts else where.

Tainted: About time..

Just Add water!

Chapter Two: Kuroneko

**Next day..**

"Ugh, why does my head hurt?." moaned the kunoichi.

Sakura awoke to the evil glare of a red eyed kitten. She tried to scream but blocked her mouth with her hands and signed to her self in hopelessness. She thought that he would get up and haul his kitty turned ass out of her house but the neko stayed put.

Her eyes rolled as the cat tripped over some sheets and fell off the bed. Sakura got up and placed her head on the edge of the bed watching the cat shake the dust off it's body and slither away out the room.

She jumped off the mattress and continued the day doing her daily morning rituals which contributes to brushing teeth, washing body, etc. Once her ritual was complete she headed down the steps into the kitchen.

What in the world has happened here? Her kitchen was destroyed by a certain Uchiha bastard with black fur. Sakura sailed across the kitchen tiles opening the cabinets and couldn't find the black colored kitten anywhere.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching vibrated from the opposite cabinet across the room. She raised an eye brow at the noise and opened the door seeing Itachi munching on a box of sweet dango she had bought just recently.

"Hey, that's my snack for later. Give it here you damn fur ball." Sakura growled and tugged on it.

Itachi tightened his grip on the box and swiped at her with his paws. The pinkette flinched watching her hand bleed from the mark and the black cat jumped from off the cabinet landing on it's paws thus leaving the room with it's prize.

**'Ooh, you got played by a kitty cat.'**

"He's not a cat. But the devil in disguise."

Sakura jumped when the big clock atop the shelf struck ten in the morning. She rushed out the house knowing that her new house guest will bust open all the food and chow down without her need of going shopping for cat food.

**Near the red bridge..**

"SAKURA CHANNN!"

She stopped and covered her ears. "Geez, was that really necessary?"

Naruto held back. "My bad, hehe.."

Sai noticed something red dripping from her hand. The wound wasn't really bothering her as she continued talking to Naruto acting as if nothing has impaled her. So he asked about it anyways.

"What bit you ugly?"

Sakura checked her hand. "Nothing, I was picking in my garden yesterday and then a rose bush pricked me." she lied.

Of course Naruto bought it. "That's too bad. When I opened my chop sticks yesterday to eat ramen it pricked me too."

The pinkette sweat dropped at his response. "Oh Naruto.."

Poof! A live scarecrow popped up in front of them. "Yo!" It said merrily.

"Your late! Quit doing that you damn pervert!" Chorused Naruto and Sakura all together.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly behind his mask. "Heheh, my bad kiddies. You see, I was helping a farmer's cow give birth.."

"Liar!"

He quit telling a lie and got serious. "Now that I'm here, we can discuss something very important."

"Like what?" Questioned Sakura.

"Well, someone has dug up Uchiha Itachi's corpse."

Silence floated around the red bridge.

"That's disgusting.." Commented Naruto in pure digust.

"Any idea to who has done such a ghastly deed?" Asked Sai.

"A nekomata who feeds on dead human's corpse. Apparently she has gotten to Itachi and resurrected the elder into the body of a black cat."

"Aww, I love black kitties!" Squealed Naruto.

Sakura got white like a ghost. Kakashi noticed the decreasing flow of color on her face.

"Anything wrong Sakura? It seems like you have seen a ghost.."

She shook her head and ran off near the trees. Sakura hid behind it ignoring the loud shouts and callings from Naruto and Kakashi. Her heart was beating like drums at the sudden information. They know about her cat, or at least some of it. The girl's body slid down the bark of the tree ignoring the sharp irritation forming from beyond her clothes. If she told him where Itachi was it would bring her so much trouble.

What if she get's sent to jail for hoarding a kitty turned criminal? The thought of wearing those frilly orange duds made Naruto look like a super star during his younger days. There had to be a way out of this.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" The girl got spooked and landed a punch at his jaw. Naruto moved back holding it in pure pain. "Gah, that hurt like hell!" He hissed and cracked his jaw decreasing the numbness. "Ahh, much better."

"What the hell where you doing? Sneaking up on me like that."

"I don't know. You just ran away while we were talking about Sasuke teme's brother."

"Which I don't know nothing about."

"Since you don't report to us and Tsunade baa-chan when you do."

Sakura signed when Naruto went away in a swirl of leaves. Since there was no training now, she walked out of the training grounds and went to the market for food. After purchasing some meat, eggs, and a few snacks she made her way home. The kunoichi followed said street lights home and stuck the key into the lock then walked inside to nothing but darkness.

She caught a glimpse of red on the floor. "Any reason to why your on the ground?"

The two red circles didn't answer her and left deeper into the house. Sakura forgot that she was talking to a cat so she kept her mouth shut and made her way towards a lamp. She searched around for the switch and when the light turned on she screamed her head off.

All her furniture and drapes were destroyed. She raced towards the couch and titled her head to the side trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Hell of teeth marks and claw imprinted the spot she would chill at. Flames of rage over came the girl and she stomped her way around the house trying to locate Itachi.

A grin like the Grinch who stole Christmas crept across her face. Sakura had backed the black cat into a corner. She bent down grabbing the feline by the scruff and carried it over to the sink. Itachi looked up and got showered by cold water from the faucet.

Sakura took a few steps back watching the transformation up hold in her kitchen. White smoke escalated like the hot springs and a blurry figure exited out the smoke so ast that it became a blur. Itachi had the girl in a head luck burrying his fangs into her scalp.

"I am not a rubber duck. Keep this up and I'll kill you."

Sakura pushed the man off with her foot. "You messed up my furniture. Adding to the list of my life, Tsunade knows of your existence."

Itachi picked up a long dish towel from the stove and wrapped it around his waist.

"Of course that will happen when you blab to the Kyuubi and drunky about me." He said in monotone.

"I did not blab.." She trailed not knowing what to say. "I guess maybe they figured it out on their own."

"Perhaps your father is more smarter then we think."

"Leave him out of this."

Itachi looked away staring at the bags of food on the counter. "About time you brought something that's not junk."

"What's that matter? Don't you like Oreos?" She smirked mischievously.

"I only did that out of hunger and frustration. Nothing more.."

"Sure, tell me something I don't know.."

Itachi watched the kunoichi maneuver around him going near the groceries. She took them out of the shopping bag and placed them in each self from tallest to smallest and colorful designs. Sakura stopped as his eyes never left her back.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this.. But why are you staring at me?"

"There is something wrong with that sentence. It's staring at your back, not your face."

"I know what I'm talking about. Now explain or else no dinner for you."

Itachi explained his hawk like motives. "Why do you by the food when your father takes care of you?"

"Not really. Most of the times I have to do the shopping, and the cleaning." she replied and turned around leaning on the counter. "Any more questions?"

"Yes. why are you acting lazy and not cooking my dinner?"

"Your dinner?" She repeated enraged by the question. "I bought the food, I will cook the food, and I will damn right eat the food you lazy sack of-"

Sakura found her self flung onto the counter. Her face flushed in embarrassment as the human turned kitty, then turned human again was on top of her. Itachi was holding her in place with his hands on his wrists. Sakura squirmed under his strong grasp and flinched when the door was opening.

"Shit, my father has come home early." She hissed and felt the weight of the resurrected Uchiha simmer as he turned back into a neko. Sakura calmed down when the man reverted into a cat, laying on her stomach with a bored expression on his face. She got up from the table and the neko slid down her stomach dropping to the floor sitting on it's paws getting ready to take a nap.

"Wait a minute, don't you want to eat?"

"Of course I want to eat. What are we having Sakura-chan?"

She flinched not knowing that her father has entered into the kitchen undetected. Sakura told him what was on the menu and hopped to it. She wandered near the sink shutting off the water and took out the chopping board then began chopping unions

While his daughter was preparing the meal, he asked a question. "Did you give him a meal already? He seems famished."

"Not yet daddy. As you can see, my hands are full."

"Sakura, don't leave the cat unattended. In fact, whats the point of getting one when your not even gonna pay attention to it?"

"Well what do you suggest that we feed him?"

"Nothing from in here. They eat specials formatted foods, not tuna from a can swimming in gravy."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the man that was supposedly her father. For someone that despised allowing her to have a pet when she was young, he knew a lot for caring about animals. Perhaps he was allowed one during his childhood and it died of old age. Or maybe from not being able to care for it. She shall never know..

"How about I go to the pet shop and get him some food while you make us dinner. Fair enough?"

Maybe he was more caring then she has thought.

**Here's chapter one! **

**I hoped you liked it! I'll make more soon.**

**Reviews are nice and very much appreciated. ^^**


	3. Itachi's day out

Tainted: Yay! I reached eight reviews. *Waits for the crack man* Um.. hello?

*Nothing but crickets*

Tainted: I guess he really is gone..

Just Add Water!

Chapter Three: Itachi's Day Out

Sakura awoke to the sound of hissing. A yawn escaped from the girl's lips as she crept out of bed onto the floor. She freaked when Itachi was by the window hissing at a cat hanging out on the ledge. The girl's voice hollered constantly for the feline but it resisted her calls and remained near the pane.

Her vision grew cloudy when the black cat moved away dropping from the window onto the floor. Sakura stormed near it and shooed the cat away before closing the window with her bare hands. She glared at Itachi as he started cleaning himself with his tongue.

"Sakura, you ready for work yet?"

"I'll be down soon!" She shouted at her father and turned towards the cat. "Don't you do that again you hear me?"

Itachi sat there while the human left out the room down the steps out the house. He got up and jumped on the window sill pressing his nose against the glass. Sakura was down below walking past the fence out into the streets of Konoha. Itachi scrunched up into a ball and narrowed his red eyes when a tabby came into view.

_'May I help you?'_

_'No, but mind telling me why your in there?'_

_'No, you first.'_

_'Eh? Your confusing me!'_

_'Tell me why your outside then I'll tell you.'_

_Okay, fine. I'm a stray._

Itachi spun around with his back turned._ 'That's nice..'_

The tabby sweat dropped at his actions. _'Wait a minute! you didn't tell me why your in there!'_

_'Don't know, don't care..'_

_'Your ridiculous..' _The tom breathed out and wandered away down the ledge. Itachi waited patiently for the stupid stray to leave and slowly turned around staring into space. He took notice of a small bird reclaiming the tabby's spot. It sat there twitching it's head and picked at it's wings.

They locked eyes with each other. Itachi felt the need to capture and devour it as his prize but the window was closed thanks to Sakura. Suddenly, a plan came into mind. There was nothing too difficult for Uchiha Itachi. Said feline jumped off the window sill and trotted down carpet out of the kunoichi's room.

He moved constantly into each room checking each window pane to see if it was open so he can kill the bird. Just his luck, there was an open window in the down stairs bathroom. Itachi hopped up on the toilet and scattered out of the window onto a fence.

The same tabby from before was there. _'Hey, why the fudge did you follow me?'_

His eyes narrowed in disgust._ 'I do not follow strays like you.'_

It's eyes widened then grew slim in curiosity._ 'So your human let you out?'_

_'She is not my human. But a mere acquaintance.'_

_'Acquaintance, brauaintance.. Either way, she is still your human.'_

Itachi got annoyed by the stray and moved in on it almost causing the cat to fall off the fence. The tabby moved back and leaped onto a roof laughing his ass off at the Uchiha. He stared at the cat who looked away spying the same exact bird perched atop on Sakura's window pane.

_'Ooh, lunch. I've been praying for this for months!'_

The kuroneko smirked at this sudden information. While he baths in the lap of luxury, this fellow tabby gets nothing but garbage and sewage water. As he absorbed the information like a sponge, taking the bird out of it's misery made it entirely more interesting than he thought it would be. Itachi moved, keeping a steep pacing method while he traveled north on the spiky white painted wood jumping up the roof.

Said orange tabby got spooked. _'Ack, you move fast like a ninja cat!'_

_'In the flesh.'_ He mewed icily and galloped towards the edge. Itachi barely struggled with not slipping on the leaves so he would be put behind the stray cat in last place. He hopped across another building inching closer towards the window pane where his prize rested.

Way back, the tabby wasn't doing to well. Lack of food in it's feline like stomach took a toll on him causing his ability to run at high speeds to deteriorate. His vision caught a glimpse at the black cat's speed. He admitted that the kureneko was way faster then he would ever be. But not so sneaky as to take reference of the Konoha design of the buildings. The stray mad a detour to the right leaping off into another direction.

Itachi slowed down and took a rest near a building. Not liking that puny stray's existence made him unaware of the hot tense weather. If only he would have taken up the offer to replenish his thirst back at the house. He could recall a nice bowl of cold milks in the kitchen but he had ignored it and found himself in a terrible predicament.

This awful weather made it difficult for him to run any further. Itachi put his body to the floor and kept a look out for the evil tabby that will threaten his wining. His body flinched when the door behind him slowly opened revealing a blond haired boy with whisker marks on each cheek.

Said kuroneko turned around staring at the human with his sharingan a blazing _'It's the Kyuubi no Kitsune..'_

Naruto stood there in shock. He was stuck between words._ "I-its, the b-black.. cat!"_

Itachi stared at the boy before taking off leaping across the roof onto another and ran down the bend. Naruto was quite confused by his sudden appearance and left in a puff of smoke ready to tell Tsunade of his discovery. Meanwhile, the black cat was having difficulty with reaching his goal.

Over near the window was a fat black cat with green eyes. It towered over the bird crushing its confidence at it's maternal instincts to fly off towards a safety haven. Itachi did not feel like letting the fatter mongrel eat his item, but let alone lose against him. In fact, how did this big ass waste of space get up here anyways?

It had to have lost over a thousand pounds from jumping off those trash cans and roofs. The kuroneko looked at it's victim. Said bird had black beady eyes of fear wishing to be rescued by anything. Does a cat count? Itachi moved across another roof taking in the distance between him and the black cat.

The cat grinned at it's said opponent._ 'What do we have here? A relative perhaps?'_

_'You are not my kin. They weigh less then you will ever be.'_

A red irritation mark show on it's over sized skull. _'Oh yeah? I'll show you!'_

Itachi sat on the ground. _'Be my guest..'_

The fat cat launched off it's paws running towards him. Itachi closed his eyes and waited patiently for the massive feline to cross his path and moved away when it almost collided with his medium sized body mass. Said kuroneko watched in boredom as the colossal fat cat fell over falling down off the roof into the trash cans.

He could have congratulated him self with a pat on the back but felt the presence of a stray. Itachi turned on his paws and noticed the tabby with the caught chib bird stuck between in his fangs. The black cat didn't say anything and walked away empty handed.

Said stray spat out the dead bird. _'Hey, didn't you want this?'_

Itachi kept on trotting against the tumbling sun light. Even though he despised giving up the bird to a stray cat, he didn't care. For the tabby's future, and his self, it's best that they don't have any conflicts and move on. For now, he will look for food else where.

His body crept down a local drain pipe onto the ground. Itachi landed on his paws very steadily, turning off his sharingan and moved into the streets of Konoha inhabited by it's local humans. He caught sight of ripe fruits and crisp fresh vegetables in the carts. Smacking his lips at the presence of food will not be accurate of his personality so he formed a thin line on his lips as he kept moving down the streets.

_'Psst, hey buddy.' _Mewed a cat from nowhere. _'Psst, over here.'_

Itachi stopped on all fours. _'What do you want mere stray?'_

The stray, a tuxedo cat with clear green eyes stood near a corner._ 'You helped Kyou right?'_

_'I did not help, but give him the bird as a peace offering.'_

_'Sure. He told me of the predicament and would like to thank you for your efforts.'_

Normally he would ignore the offer and fend for himself, instead Itachi followed him into the alley way. There was plenty more cats, both male and female of all ages chowing down on food. It was not from the garbage can but from a door where food was being made inside.

He followed the tuxedo cat and mimicked it's actions. Itachi sat down and stared into the open door watching a man walk out with two bowls in hands. The kuroneko felt a warm sensation come over his face when the bowl was set on the ground.

Itachi got puzzled at the free food. His furry head traveled from left to right as he watched the other cats feast on this like dunked mice in chicken broth. He canceled out his own pride and dug in lapping his tongue into the ramen bowl. Once he finished his meal, the large black cat left on his way back to Sakura's house.

Remembering where his escape route was quite easy as he climbed the fence up into the house. When he he got into the bathroom there was nobody inside or steaming hot water coming from the faucet so it won't expose himself. He wandered from room to room finding the kunoichi in her room brushing her pink locks.

She turned around in the chair. "There you are, I was worried about you." Itachi allowed her to reach down and pick him up. He felt at ease when the female ran her cheeks through his midnight fur. Sakura put him on the dresser and resumed brushing.

Itachi laid on the bureau and heard claws marking up the glass window. His head turned towards the noise and found Kyo sitting near the ledge. His body got up and he silently moved towards the window staring into the tabby's green eyes.

_'Good evening Kyou.'_

_'Same here. Haven't you heard?'_

_'About what in particular?'_

_'There's a rumor going around that your dead meat.'_

_'That's prosperous. I can only tell people that they are dead meat.'_

_'No, I'm not lying. There's this kid in particular telling the anbu of this village to be on the look out for a cat with red eyes.'_

Itachi told him a tall but true tale._ 'How strange. My eyes are black.'_

_'I know, which is why your dead meat. They could mistaken him for you.'_

_'I'll be on the look out for him.'_

_'Okay. See you tomorrow okay?'_

Itachi watched the orange feline disappear into the moonlight vanishing from his sight till morning. Ever since his run in with the Kyuubi, his identity has been exposed for the worst. But there is a small chance that his hide out in the pitiful human's house will be hidden. Now if only he could keep the sharingan off till the coast is clear.

His ears flicked back and forth in deep thought. Sakura's dainty voice could be heard from afar and he leaped off the window to hang out in the covers even though he should be blocking her from harms way in the next couple of ways.

The storm is drawing near..

**Ooh, I smell trouble!**

**This story is getting good**.

**Reviews are nice and very much appreciated. ^^**


	4. Hot baths, new kitty, and a plot

Tainted: Yay! Now I have twelve reviews. *Throws colorful confetti all over the place.*

*Naruto wanders by eating pocky and gets some stuck in his eye sockets*

Naru: Ow, that hurt!

Tainted: Way to ruin my happiness dobe..

Just Add Water!

Chapter Four: Discovery, new kitty, and plans

Itachi awoken from his slumber to the sound of rushing water steamed out from the pipes. He yawned a bit stretching his long body along the covers and jumped off the bed wandering towards the bathroom. The kuroneko's body stretched beyond the corner of the door and he entered the room undetected. Clouds of steam tickled his nose as the cat ventured into the mobile hot springs. He stopped, watching a shadow from inside the shower and stared in amusement.

But then suddenly on cue, the blur moves and the curtains are shoved to the side by a wet pink haired girl. She threw shampoo bottles at the cat missing terribly and closed the curtains knowing that her body was exposed to the said feline. He crept closer to the bath and slid into the curtains like a serpent.

Sakura freaked out when a black blob entered her shadow. A scream escaped from her lips but vanished when the kitten turned human slammed her into a wall and started feverishly kissing her. She felt warm under all this pressure and continued getting devoured by the elder Uchiha.

"Sakura, are you okay in there?" Spoke a voice from out the bathroom door. "I heard screaming and came up her as fast as I could."

Itachi put an index finger to her soft lips and took a bar of soap off the rack before washing himself. The pinkette had a hint of disgust at the man's uncanny ability to bath in front of others, including a female. Sakura looked away and took a loufa off the basket in her shower and started lathering her self with soap.

She knew it that the man in her shower was watching every move that she makes. Might as well give the Uchiha a show. Every angle the soap passes over her breasts onto her stomach in slow angelic motions. Sakura moved deep into the shower and stood under the hose that spilled it's contents on her petite body. Her eyes sent him a mixed message as she stared at the sud bubbles covered said male's six pack.

"Kunoichi." He began with a smirk. "Tricking me with your body is foul play."

"So is it for you, Uchiha." She smirked back.

Itachi closed in on the gap between them and kept his body underneath the rushing water. Both of their flesh rubbed up against each other as the warmth of the shower faucet radiated off them. Then suddenly, their mouths inched closer and closer till the sparks flied high like a plane.

"Your body will get pruny if we remain here."

Sakura stood there with her jaw dropping to the floor. That mother fucker, no, sleazy bastard just played her! Instead of grinding in her like a piece of meat, he told her she will turn into a box of prunes; and she despised prunes. The pinkette didn't bother with staring at the man when he left out of the shower into her room. Once he left out of her sight, Sakura took her self out the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

_'What the hell is going on with me?'_

**'Nothing is wrong girl. Were just falling in love.'**

_'Not just falling in love, but falling in love with a criminal.'_

**'He is not. You know the story about him. Thank being an anbu and gaining access to ever human beings records in the hokage office.'**

_'Ugh, I hope Tsunade doesn't kill me for doing this.'_

**'Speaking of Tsunade, there's a messenger bird by the window.'**

Thinking the bird was a perverted male, (which they always are) she wandered over near the towel rack and tied a red one around her hourglass figure. Sakura made her way near the window and opened it taking the scroll away from the crow.

_Dear Sakura,_

Sorry to bother you..

_ GET YOUR BUTT TO THE MOTHER FUCKING TOWER!_

_Sincerely Tsunade_

**'What the hell kind of request was that?' **Asked a confused inner.

_'I don't know. But it must be so important that the author has to use capital letters.'_

**'If it is then get dressed! Were going to Tsunade-shisou's.'**

Sakura obliged and ran out the bathroom into her room. She couldn't find the cat anywhere and started going through her drawers finding panties and fish net shirts to wear. After assembling her main wardrobe, Sakura left out the house into the streets of Konoha. The girl moved down her village streets into the hokage towers moving through numerous hall ways stopping near an olive green door.

She attempted to knock but Tsunade beat her to the punch.

"You can come in."

The pinkette gulped and turned on the knob entering the room. "You asked to see me shisou?"

Naruto and Sai were there too. Tsunade was settled at her desk not writing on papers or drinking sake. Instead, there was a serious look of concern and anger making the team seven feel uneasy at this very moment. She waited patiently for her teacher to say something about the mission.

"I have brought you all here today to figure something out."

"Like what? Figuring out ways to eat nine bowls at the same time while reading porn?"

Tsunade roared at Naruto. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE THERE'S PORN IN HERE?"

"...Um, no?"

"Exactly." She answered briskly. "Just yesterday Naruto spotted Itachi in a black cat form wandering around the village. We will alert the Inuzuakas and Kakashi's help for locating his wandering form. Any questions?"

Sakura froze still in her tracks. They know about his whereabouts? Her teeth sucked as a short damn it echoed from her throat. Whether her father let him out or he escaped the house unrecognized, she needs to act quickly. Waves of shouts and calling exploded from the room when the kunoichi left out of the tower. Brushing past a few villagers, she left into the woods and settled on a giant stone.

_'Crap, I knew it that this shit will happen.'_

**'How about we get rid of him?'**

_'How? He won't even leave my house.'_

**'I got an idea. Let's ask for permission to leave the village.'**

_'What for? Running away with a cat is silly.'_

**'Scratch that, I have another one.'**

_'Like what? Spill it please.'_

**'How about we get a black cat from the animal shelter and give it red contacts?'**

_'Brilliant! I'll go find one now!'_

She left off the rock and ran back into the village finding a local pet shop next to the weapons facility. Sakura entered the store and filled out a few papers then looked on by one down the line of the said cats. Her green eyes flash mischievously as a lazy black cat with green eyes stared at her. The kunoichi's head turning telling the story clerk to open the cage and pack it up in a cage.

Sakura took the cage out of the pet shop and made her way home. She put the box down and stuck her key into the door and gave it a little jiggle. A clicking sound was let loose and the pinkette walked into her house. She wandered into the living room and found her father petting Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while placig the cage down behind the couch.

"I don't know. I decided to come home a little earlier then usual."

"Oh. Guess what?"

Your getting rid of the cat and buying a gold fish?"

"No, I bought him a new play mate."

Her father's eyes clouded in mist. "About time you bought him a queen."

"Not a queen, he is a tom."

"Again? How many toms are you buying?"

Sakura bent over opening the cage. "I don't know. I thought maybe that he was lonely while were gone."

Itachi looked away from the man's reach and plopped off the couch onto the floor. He lazily moved past the furniture around the bend and stood on all fours watching a new neko come out the carrying transport. It was like looking in the mirror.

Both cats had a glossy finish, minus the different sets of eyes. While the elder Uchiha's eyes were red then reverted from sharingan they will become black but this neko's was green like the endless meadows. Itachi moved around the cat in circles taking in the new arrivals sent. He stopped and stared at the neko then left out of the room completely.

"Well that was strange. If it was a queen then he wouldn't have left."

"Shut up daddy.." Sakura said playfully then bent down picking the neko up. She brought it to her face. "What do you think we should name him?"

"Mm, Saigai keiho." he suggested lazily.

"Disaster warning? Your pathetic."

Mr. Haruno laughed then plopped down on the couch. "Good night."

Sakura shook her head and moved out the living area going up stairs to her own room. Her hands touched the knob and she gently shut the door then moved towards the bed. She placed Saigai on the sheets and moved towards the bathroom. Her eyes scanned over the cabinet and she came across specialty formatted contacts. Its abnormal color was red since she played a vampire from last Halloween.

The kunoichi left out of the bathroom and went back into her room. She sat at the desk settled in her chair and pulled the contacts out the box and turned on the desk lamp. Sakura squinted her eyes and slowly painted specks with an ink brush.

Satisfied with her work, Sakura spun around in her chair and frowned at what she found. There was a black cat on the bed but its eyes were completely another color. It's eyes lazily stared at her mimicking the actions of the other cat.

"Itachi, where is Saigai?"

His head turned facing a whole new door. Sakura gasped then frowned and rushed towards the closet opening it allowing the new kuroneko to become free. It ran out the closet and clung to her legs purring happily. Itachi was watching the whole thing and didn't utter either a mew or growl.

Every since his appearance in his house, his castle, Itachi did not like him. This piece of adoptive crap stuck to his naive cherry blossom's boot. He wanted the creature off her, or rather dead in the flower garden outside. That's it, he will kill the intruder.

Itachi bounced off the bed and launched over near the kitty. He was too late when the cat got scooped up in her arms. Said kuroneko ignored the girl's cooing word and slipped away out of the room to mope and stare at a wall.

Sakura looked around the room in curiosity. "Itachi? Where did you go?"

**'He's jealous. God dammit, he's jealous!'**

_'Inner. Where were you in the last hours?_'

**'I don't know. Maybe masturbating in the darkness from our little orgy bath earlier..'**

_'Your disgusting.'_

**'Right back at ya! Now let me tell you something. Itachi is jealous of your sudden relationship with Saigai keiho.'**

_'Why? I'm only using him until Tsunade realizes that Itachi is not in the village.'_

**'Okay. But make it up to him when your done.'**

_'With what sex? I can't do that when he's here.'_

**'Send him away on a date.'**

_'You know what inner? That's a great idea.'_

**'Do it later because Saigai is about to eat your breasts.'**

Sakura stopped talking with inner and felt a tingling sensation flowing through her breasts. Said disaster warning was clawing out her insides! She released her grip on the cat and watched it land on it's feet going underneath the bed. A frown line formed on her lips. Inner was right, this felt like cheating.

But once this distraction is up she can give him away to charity or something. Sakura got down on her hands and knees crawling near the bed. she waited at the mouth of the bed and made clicking noises with her tongue. Saigai heard the noise and trotted out from underneath into the arms of his new owner.

She got up cuddling with the feline before freezing at a shout being made from down stairs. Her irises darted from right to left in desperation and she left the cat in her room. Sakura rand down the steps and skidded to a halt when two of her team mates were standing near the door.

"Hiya Sakura-chan, ready for the mission?"

Sakura couldn't answer them. She hope that Itachi wasn't down stairs or else she would be dead meat. The kunoichi gulped down her own saliva and felt it stiffen in her throat. Sweat poured out of her temples of her skin as the two boys kept looking at her.

What should she say?

The cards were played against her.

**Hmm, a cliff hanger problem has risen.**

**There will be more soon.**

**Reviews are nice and very much appreciated. ^^**


	5. Close call

Tainted: Welcome to my story! For this is the first update to March.

Deidara: Oi, silly author. When do I come in?

Tainted: Oh yeah, I forgot about you. You'll come in soon.

Just Add Water!

Chapter Five: Close call

Sakura wondered why these fools came into her house. She wondered why her father even let these said men inside her home. Normally he wouldn't let in any trace of male accept his self but only they were an exception. The two males were standing together waiting patiently for an answer.

She spoke obliging to the question and tossed her irises across the room watching a black cat move down the living room. A long sign escaped from her lips as the cat started eye balling her. Only onyx eyes matched it's fur color, not red like the kuroneko's sharingan.

Which Naruto noticed. "Why does it have black eyes along with black fur?"

"I'm siding with dickless on this one. Normally black cats would have green eyes, not black."

"Teme!"

'It's a birth defect. Now let's roll!" She said quickly while pushing them out the house.

-Down below near the hokage tower-

Team seven was standing right next to an Inuzuka with a humongous white dog by his side. Naruto started petting him when out of nowhere the giant beast chased him thought out the entire village. When he finished another lap around his home town Kakashi stopped him from moving any further.

"That's enough taijutsu Naruto. Our mission is starting."

"I wasn't running Kakashi-sensei! I swear!"

Sai just realized something. "What happened to forehead girl?"

"Ugh, now we have to search for her too." The scarecrow grumbled lazily. "Come on out Pakkun.."

A puff of smoke popped up out of nowhere turning into a brown colored pug.

He stuck his paw up into the air. "Yo, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sakura is missing. Do you have any leads?"

"In the matter of fact.. I do." The pug barked accordingly and took off down the street. Said boys trailed after the brown pug and skidded to a halt when Sakura came from around the corner carrying a black cat with red eyes. Naruto noticed the cat's appearance and ran up to the pinkette snatching it out of her small hands.

Naruto put it to his face and rubbed against his fur. "I'm so glad that you caught the kitty!" he exclaimed happily.

"I'm impressed ugly. Normally it will take you ages to complete a mission without us."

"Thank you very much Sai." She said carefully not trying to ring his pale neck. Sakura turned towards the scarecrow. "We should give him to Tsunade-shisou now, huh?"

Kakashi swiped the cat out of the blond's arms. He started inspecting him. "Hmm, not bad Sakura.."

Pakkun stepped up. "My turn. Bring him to my level."

His master obeyed and placed the fake mongrel in his path. The brown pug wandered near the kuroneko and began sniffing him. He went around it in a complete circle and made an 'a-ok' symbol with his opposite paw. Team seven sighed in relief at the peaceful signal and went back inside the hokage tower to talk with Tsunade.

"Tsunade baa-chan! We got Itachi!" Called out a voice from the halls.

She dropped ink pen. "Gah! what the hell is that awful racket?"

Kakashi stepped in with his body half way out the door. "Knock, knock. Are you ready for the grand event?"

"So, so. Come in before I decided other wise." Grumbled the godaime.

Said scarecrow stepped inside with the rest of his team. They stayed from beyond her view with the perpetrator in their arms. Each person patiently awaited for Tsunade to praise them only after she recuperates. She collected her pen from off the floor and placed it in the drawer.

"What is all the commotion about?"

"We got Itachi-teme in his kitty form!" Bellowed Naruto.

Tsunade raised an eye brow. "Really now? Drop him on the desk."

He let the kitty escape out from his arms. Said kuroneko leaped off his body and landed on the desk. It sat down licking it's self then paused taking notice of Tsunade's gazing honey orbs. The cat stared back at her and she did the same then soon a staring match went on between them.

Stare, stare, stare..

Kitty stares at person.

Person stares at kitty.

Thirty minutes late more staring occurs.

Stare, stare, blink.

"Achoo!" Sneezed the hokage. "Shit, I lost against the neko!"

Naruto runs over to the desk and picks the neko up. "Yay, we got a victor here!"

"Mew."

Tsunade blends her fingers between her hands over her chin. "Seems like Itachi has been practicing with the sharingan. Keeping him self from blinking is a true gift. Before we take him to experiment on him for a solution to why he is like this, can you tell me the purpose as to why his chakra is shut off?"

"Chakra? Since when do cats have chakra?" Questioned the dobe out loud with a quick scratch of his head. "I could have sworn that all they inhale is hair and kitty food.."

"He is still Itachi deep inside the body of cat." Spoke Tsunade with a sign. Which means that he will enjoy eating dango and humiliating his little brother..

"Who is nowhere to be found." Added Sakura with a hint of boredom.

"Oh. When I was holding him it seemed locked to me." Shrugged the blond.

"We will figure it out when the spell on him wears off. Team seven, you are all dismissed."

On cue, Sakura ran out the tower laughing like a mad man. The group exchanged a quick 'wtf' gesture towards each other and trailed after her. Once they reached outside the boys sweat dropped at her odd behavior.

"Umm.. why is Sakura-chan hugging a tree?"

"I don't know Naruto. Perhaps this searching for the weasel has gotten to her head."

"Ugly has gone bonkers."

Then suddenly, the girl threw the tree into the air and it landed on her ass. She pushed it with her butt and started swinging the stolen tree from out the soil like a sword. Naruto ran over trying to calm her down and dodged the blows multiple times hoping that the kunoichi will cool off and give it a rest.

Apparently not. "That's it. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and commanded some clones to attack her.

Sakura recognized the multiple clones of her friends and cracker jacked them with her wooden bat. **(You know that character don't you? street fighter rules! Xd:)** The clones flew into the air vanishing from sight including the pink haired female. She didn't care if her team was left behind, now the girl can continue her life with..

This feline. "Itachi, how did you get here?"

The cat let out a rusty meow and left her feet wandering into the kitchen. She raised an eye brow at his abnormal greeting knowing that he would had never _ever_ done this before. Her eyes narrowed and she crept away in reverse when the sounds of wet feeting hitting floor vibrated into her ear drums.

"Kunoichi. Don't run from me."

She halted in her tracks and shook a bit. "I'm not running from you kitty-sama." and felt his foot jam into her back.

"Do not call me a cat."

Sakura removed her self from the ground and appeared in front of him. "Fine. Act like a bitch, now I won't tell you the good news."

His glare reverted back to normal. "What are you talking about girl?"

"Naruto, I mean Tsunade and the other don't know that your here in my house."

"This would have never happened if you didn't leave any doors open."

"Shut up fur ball. I can still report you to the anbu." Hissed the cherry blossom.

For she had regretted saying that when the naked wet man slammed her into a wall. Her eyes grew cold blending in with his own hazy ones like milk added to cofee. Itachi seemed quite amused that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Which meant that their relationship was getting a little hot and steamy.

"Kunoichi."

"Yes emo bastard for I can't stand and wish dead for eternity."

"I am hungry. Feed me now or else you shall be stuck in my 72-hour mangekyo sharingan."

"I would rather be there then stuck with you."

Itachi watched her out the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be going into the dry food cabinet.

"No, I will not eat cat food any longer."

"What are you talking about? When the curse settles in from lack of water you''ll just revert back into a cat."

"Not precisely. Give me a bucket filled with water or I'll kill you."

Sakura obeyed and bent down on her knees getting a bucket from out the cabinet below the sink. She lazily got up and put it into the sink and moved the lever allowing the pipes to filled it up with water. The pinkette carried it over to the kuroneko with a bored expression on her face.

"Here you go." and plopped it down to the floor.

Itachi stared at the bucket before looking back at her. "Are you retarded? This bucket is dirty and filled with germs for I will not stick my precious feet into it."

"Am I your maid or something? Go get it your self." growled the pinkette.

She expected over thousands of kunais heading her direction and nail her to the wall but she never got it. A smirk found it's way onto her face as she stared at the fallen bossy human turned kitten. Sakura bent down poking it in it's furry kawaii chest.

"Your in my territory now cat."

The cat glared at her for a moment before swiping at her with it's claws.

"Ow! You mother fucker!"

**Waaah! I apologize for not updating earlier.**

**There will be more soon.**

**And it will be longer then this chapter!  
**

**Reviews are nice and will make me update faster. **

**Bye bye!**


	6. Little Pink Riding Hood

Tainted: Hello peeps! We have reached the middle of twenty reviews!

Itachi: About time. When will I get any screen time?

Tainted: You did. Well..didn't you?

Itachi: I had enough of this. Now drop the act before I stare at you to death with my sharingan.

Tainted: Do your worst! (Blocks the evil glare with a spoon) Hahhaha! I am invincible!

Itachi: (Gets hit by beam and falls over in pain.) Kuh. This isn't over yet..

Just Add Water!

Chapter Six: Little red riding hood

It was lights out in the jail of cell of a certain black neko with red eyes. He didn't like being here for the food was lousy and an evil man wearing a black bandanna wrapped around his head will yell at him twenty four seven. Not only did the feline not understand what this human was talking about, he didn't get how he ended up being stuck here in the first place. The last thing he could remember was waking up from a cat nap and getting stolen by his current mistress.

Even though he didn't feel like calling her a mistress, she still felt special. Deep in the cat's heart he knows that the pink haired girl didn't mean to give him away to the busty blond haired woman. If only he could think a little more clearly except that the lack of oxygen claimed his insides.

_'Shit, this is too much. I don't know how I got my self into this mess..'_ Thought the feline. His fake red eyes widened at the sight of another kitty sitting from beyond the bars. On the outside of his prison was another cat. It was almost like looking at him self directly through the mirror.

_'A-are you my twin?' _Questioned the cat in shock.

The other cat, a compete replica minus it's large body frame, didn't reply. He stared deeper into the other tom's orbs before squeezing through the bars like a snake, ending up in the cat carrier. Said neko moved back deeper into his cave trying to escape from the older cat's grasp.

He couldn't move any where and stood his ground. _'Yo, I didn't do anything to you. In fact, it's all your fault that I'm in here.'_

Mr. Kitty sat on his paws. _'Indeed. Mind telling me why your trapped in a crate?'_

_'Cause I'm a cat. Duh..' _It said with a role of it's fake red eyes. Saigai moved back further when Itachi inched closer to him. '_Woah. I didn't mean to do it..'_

_'Enough ramble. I am here to explain something to you.'_

Saigai unrolled his body calmly. He seemed to relax at the tone of the older neko's voice._ 'Sure. Not like it will do me any good. I'm always taken back to the shelter..'_

_'This is not an animal shelter. But a mere jail for prisoners who commit terrible crimes frowned upon by the councilmen.'_

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. _'Huh? Criminal?' _and started cracking up. _'Heh, I'm no criminal. Just a cat who doesn't like to live by the rules.'_

Saigai heard the elder cat sign deeply._ 'Anything wrong?'_

_'You have been framed.'_ Mewed the black cat._ 'The woman you were taken by your will was the hokage of this said village. Instead of taking me to jail, she has mistaken me for you and put you in this unruly cage.' _He explained carefully.

Itachi felt the other cat's eyes on him. _'Your telling me that I wasn't suppose to be in here?'_

_'Yes. You are merely a diversion until the curse on me vanishes from out of my system.'_

_'Tee hee. Did you just say curse? There is no such thing as living by the rules of the cat and being cursed at the same time.'_

_'Well there has been one placed on me. Whether you believe it or not, this has something to do with you.'_

Itachi was right. Saigai would have never found a temporary home in his new mistress's house. Thanks to Itachi, he got lifted out of the hell hole called animal shelter and found a place called home. Now if only he would be able to go back to that said home. For now he would have to play by _his_ rules..

While the smaller cat struggled with what to say next, Itachi vanished from inside the crate not leaving behind a single strand of cat hair. Once he left out of the prison, the kuroneko wandered the streets at night by following the street lights back to the little kunoichi's house. He looked around lazily, scanning his surroundings and caught note of an open flap from the front door.

Itachi took a few steps passed the lawn up to the steps and stood there on all fours. _'Was this built for the disaster warning?'_

Suddenly, the door busted open revealing feet from across him. "Mou, Ita-kun. What are you doing out here?" Questioned the female. "Your food was about to track flies but I had a hunch that you were still outside." She stated. A smirk formed on her face. "Good thing I went to the door huh?"

The black cat ignored her rant, and swept past her feet into the house. Sakura cocked her head to the side muttering, _'baka neko'_ to her self and went back inside the complex and moved towards the back of the place heading into the kitchen. Her father was nowhere to be found only leaving Itachi as the active being in the house.

**'Scratch that, being turned kitty. Have you found an antidote for him yet?'**

_'No. I can't until he tells me what's really wrong with him.'_

**'Well, it's not too difficult to figure out..' **Trailed inner**. 'Perhaps the elder Uchiha got into a brawl with Neko baa-chan and got turned into a kitty for bad behavior. I mean, she did know the Uchiha back then before their demise, right?''**

Inner listened in on nothing but silence..

**'Right? A little feedback would be nice you know..'**

Sakura was busy staring at the cat while he ate his dinner and snapped out from her trance. _'What is it?'_

**Hmm, how long did it take you to answer me back? A couple centuries..**

_'What? I was busy baby sitting the cat.'_

**'That damn Uchiha doesn't need babysitting. What he really needed was his wiener cut off for what he did to Sasuke-teme.'**

_'What was that all about? And it's Sasuke-kun, not Sasuke-teme.'_

**What ever. I never liked the dweeb. Anyways, we should talk to neko baa-chan. Maybe she has something to say about this.**

_'Fine. But in the morning because I'm really sleepy.'_

**'Fine. Go to sleep. Night night..'**

**-Next day-**

Sakura awoke to the sound of nails scrapping against the walls. She covered her ears with her hands and narrowed those special green eyes of her's at the perpetrator that made those awful sounds. Settled to the east side of the room was a black cat messing up the walls that protect the Haruno family from tornadoes and rough rain fall.

While she sent a death glare towards the cat, he ignored her and kept going. "Shut up!" She roared, while tossing a pillow at him.

Itachi ducked his head from the upcoming blow and turned around staring at a giant hole through the wall. Her father was at the other side rubbing his eye lids and started shouting at his daughter asking why the house was so cold today. Sakura tuned her father out and started to get ready for the day.

He realized that the female was stripping for him. "Ew, ew. I-incest. I'm not watching this.."

"You know, you can just hide under the sheets if you want."

"Why? It's cold and there's a daft coming through it." He replied stubbornly. The man flipped the sheets off his body and quickly got out of bed. "Never mind that, I'm leaving right now."

The girl chucked at her father as he ran out the room blocking his view with his hands out of her sight. Once Sakura finished stripping, she moved down the carpet floor into the bathroom and took a long steamy bath. Her eyes narrowed when the curtains moved to the left and a black cat was at the bottom of the tub.

A sign escaped from her lips, "Okay Mr. Kitty. You can bathe with the human." and bent down lightly pushing the kitten into her bathing area. She didn't pay attention when a large dusty cloud erupted through out the narrow unit.

Said naked man was standing before her. The rubber band that was used to tie down his hair was gently floating with the water below his feet. Itachi needed to talk with the kunoichi about last night. He didn't really give a damn whether her father could her the conversation through these pathetic termite riddled walls. This was serious business..

"Are you finished with staring at me?"

Itachi smirked and kept staring. "No, why would not resist staring down an annoying cherry blossom?"

"Figures.." She scowled and leaned on the wall. "I'm quite bothered by the fact of giving away Saigai to Tsunade-sama."

"Don't bother. I told him already about our problem.."

Her eye blinked. "Really?" She questioned in shock.

**'Wahahaha! The Uchiha can speak cat? That's hilarious!' **Laughed inner.

_'I know isn't that hu- Wait a minute.. Maybe we really can talk to Neko baa-chan!'_

**'Great. That's if he really want's to go..'**

_'I'll try and reason with him.'_

Sakura stopped talking with inner self and watched the giant weasel bathe himself. He seemed content with his bare skin showing, plus outer private parts **(Omg, I'm so perverted right now! D:)** were exposed in the air and defying gravity. This observation of the opposite sex was intriguing for the pinkette. She could tell that he has been lifting weights by the ripeness of his chest while it was being cloaked by soap. This was all so fascinating and should be a private study for her;

Staring and planing to rape the naked man should have been her top priority by now. After all, she isn't twelve years old any more. But at the same time, ever since being left on the cold bench by that stupid teme has made her vulnerable. So she has now decided to get a man that cannot or ever get away with what.

Iner starred foaming at the mouth.** 'Mmm, what a body..'**

_'Yeah..'_

**'What would happen if we start having steamy sex in the water?'**

_'Well first, it would be magically in tuned with our needs to sex up our selves.. Wait a minute, quit brain washing me!'_

**'Ha ha! You said wash!'**

"Kunoichi."

"Y-yes sexy-sama?"

Itachi was quite amused at his new nick name. "Are you finished with staring at me?"

Sakura's face went red like a tomato. "N-no?.."

**'Oooh! Your gonna get it now!'**

_'Why? I can't help it if he's so damn gorgeous in the shower.'_

'**Yeah. Now all we need is for him to do it again amongst the cameras.'**

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"If you want to go to Neko baa's to ask something about my curse.." He trailed steadily. Sakura looked deeper into his hazy black orbs and he did the same. "Then get out before you turn into a box of prunes. You have been standing in the shower forever."

Speaking of showers, he wasn't in any of them. Only the pink haired kunoichi was. She felt embarrassed and used when her naked body was getting cold by the second from the sudden hot air decreasing from all around the room. The shower head wasn't on and neither was the hot air that was used to decongestant your throat.

Sakura didn't dare to let the tears cascade down from her face. She silently put her foot out onto the mat, and then another, and left out the room in a blue towel. The kunoichi entered her room and found Itachi on the bed. He was using the other colored towel as pants for his lower area.

It seemed like the elder Uchiha was waiting for her to say something back to him. But it never came. So the man held back the curse from taking over his form and kept the rest of his attention on the kunoichi who has let him hang out in her house. While he waited patiently for Sakura to get dressed so they could leave, something in the back of his mind was itching him. Or maybe, more like a group of somebodies he has almost slightly forgotten..

He could picture them now, weeping and violently complaining about the lose of their faithful member. Without his powerful sharingan, the Akatsuki would be rendered useless. Then out of nowhere, a thought claimed him. Since his kekkki genkai has left the building, wouldn't they need another?

"Outou-chan will be sought out next.." Itachi said aloud, filled with wonder.

The pinkette was by her dresser. "What did you just say?" and frowned when Itachi turned back into a kitty.

Sakura signed deeply then grew still. "Wait a minute.. now everything makes sense.." and turned towards the black cat. "Is there any more of you?"

Said kitty was calm and nodded slowly.

She freaked out. "Aw, there's more fluffys?" and began crying. "What if their dying or are stuck in a tree?"

Itachi shrugged and made his way towards the door. Sakura blocked him from running away. She looked away towards the drawer and found a squirt bottle. Said pinkette ran towards it just in time before he scurried away out of the room and sprayed it at the black kitty.

He turned back to normal. "What do you want kunoichi?"

"Have you any clue where the rest of the Akatsuki went?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I have no clue to where they are. This happened a few days after my death so I can't fully explain the entire details."

"ugh, your hopeless..." She groaned. A light bulb went off above her head. "I got it. Let's travel to each of their home villages and take them back with us." The pinkette smiled, ending her sentence. Soon a frown emitted on her face. "Um.. hello? Aren't you going to disagree with me?"

"I don't know. What ever floats you boat."

**'You can float my boat any time!'** Smirked inner.

"Your inner child is a pervert."

Sakura gave the man, _'Omg, you can scan into my mind?'_ look and wandered away out the room. She came back with a basket.

"Here climb into this."

Itachi frowned at this. "I am not sitting in a bask-" and reverted back into a kitty before finishing his sentence. Sakura squealed like a little school girl and slid on the floor taking Itachi by the scruff of his neck and placed him in the basket.

"There! You are in the basket and there's nothing you could do about it!" Raged the kunoichi.

Once she got the feline in her round basket, Sakura traveled around the house placing items in her travel bag and came back into the main room then went on her way out the door. She only took a few steps out into the outside world and went back inside shivering like a mother fucker.

"Shit. It's cold as hell outside.." cursed the kunoichi. Her eyes traveled around the room and she came across a red hood. "Ah, that would work." and wrapped it around her body then left out the house closing the door behind her. "La di da da da.."

-In Konoha-

Sakura skipped across the village with a red hood blocking her face from the rest of the world. She kept stopping to check if Itachi was getting sick from being rocked air born while she skipped titling the basket in odd positions. He was doing good so far, and she resumed acting like a poor defenseless girl heading for the hokage tower.

Once she reached the street near the tower, a few boys stopped to ogle and try and talk to her. Which wasn't working because they kept hearing hearty growls coming from beyond the picnic basket the girl was carrying. Most of the boys fled from it's evil grasp allowing Sakura to continue on her quest to find more nekos.

She passed Ichiraku and froze when a loud voice echoed across the village. "SAKURAAAAA-CHAN!"

On cue, she ran like hell and fell over when a black and orange blur was on top of her. **(Think of it like when Tigger tackles Pooh to the ground when he meets her.)** The blob started nuzzling her chest and looked at her with the most bluest confused eyes she has ever seen.

"Mou, what's with the red cloak?" He asked cutely. "You aren't starting up a gang like the Akatsuki, right?"

"You know what? That's not a bad idea.." She responded in complete awe.

"Well can I join? I can already think of the objective for us. Unlike those evil Aka people, we save the people were protecting. Including the other jinchurki and I can help because I'm a jinchuriki and we will be unstoppable because I'm a jinchukrii!"

"Mmm, you said jinchuriki over three times." She pointed out in boredom.

"Oh. But it's still a great idea. Let's tell Tsunade baa-chan about this!"

With that, Naruto grabbed his friend by the hand and lead them towards the tower. Once they reached there, Tsunade was puzzled by this.

"So, you want to make an anti-terrorist organization?"

"Noo, this is top secret. No other ninja can join except the ones that have seen their uprising over the past few years." Explained the dobe. "Unlike the Akatsuki, are purpose is to save people and bring actual peace. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah." Nodded the kunoichi. "Even though it sounds a little off from the one we rehearsed about."

"I see.. well, there will be some discussion going on about the decision. In the mean time, I have some glorious news about the Itachi being a kitty scenario."

Sakura started unloading sweat from her face.

_'Oh no, maybe Saigai told the interrogation team about Itachi..'_

**'I hope he didn't! This story is getting good for the readers!'**

"Mind telling us now? Fill us in on all the details Tsunade baa-chan." Grinned the blond.

"Well, just last night we caught somebody sneaking into the jail cell where Itachi was stationed in. Judging by the information given to us, we found ourselves the culprit."

Sakura felt relieved by the sudden information. She could still rest peacefully for another day..

"That's good. Now do you have any strong urges for unobtainable sake?"

"Why yes I do."

"Great. Can I retrieve them for you?"

Tsunade grew silent for a while and looked around the room. There was no sign of Shizune screaming over her shoulder or Ton Ton resting underneath the desk.

She switched her attention back to Sakura. "Go find me_** Tokubetsu Honjōzō-shu."**_

Naruto's face got twisted. "W-what did you just say?"

"I'll take it." Sakura said quickly. She pulled on Naruto's hand towards the door. "This way Naruto-kun.."

_He we go to the land of the rice.._

_We shall go, we shall go_

_To get drunk and laid, we shall go!_

_To the land of rice!_

_Here we go!_

**I'm quite please with the way I'm going with this story. Six chapter already? Eeehee, I'm on a roll! There might be one more update for March, or maybe I'll postpone it to April. Either way, another chapter is in the works! By the way, it might take a few more chapters until the Akatsuki arrives. Who knows, maybe there will be some appearances in the land of rice. Reviews are nice and tell me how well I am doing. Or not.. See you later. ^^  
**


	7. Rice balls and a kitty

Tainted: Hello every body! We have almost reached twenty thousand words!

Itachi: Oh really?

Tainted: Yes really. Anyways, what's even more astonishing is the fact that this story has achieved up to thirty four reviews! It's a new record for me.

Itachi: Want a doggie biscuit for that?

Tainted: Perhaps I would. Oh yeah, just a few more chapters to go and we will pass my goal of making a story.

Itachi: How much would that be? Twenty?

Tainted: That would be wonderful. Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews. ^^

Just Add Water!

Chapter Seven: Rice Balls and a Kitty

Said moon has settled back in place, claiming it's position in the sky. The sun traveled north, allowing it's rays to brighten up the surroundings for all creatures and humans to enjoy. They awoke, some yawning and leaving their houses for work, or young animals wanting to start the day for scrounging.

Including two very special friends. Traveling through the fields of wheat was the two adventurers; one that goes by the alias as the apprentice of the godaime(?) and the toad hermit's trainee. The two teammates of team seven got near the end of the field and leaped to the trees.

The pink blob stopped on the branch of her tree to check her basket. "You alright in there Ita-kun?" She got no response.

"..."

"Fine. No fish snaps for you."

A black furry kitten popped up with a bored expression on his face and opened it's mouth ready to accept a treat from her. Sakura groaned from the request and dug into the pack then tossed it into his mouth. Kuroneko chewed it slowly as she petted him. It didn't purr or meow and kept flicking his ears one by one.

"What's wrong?" she asked the kitten.

It stared at her. _'Naruto is coming your way.'_ and then ducked back into the basket.

Before Sakura could say anything, she got pushed half way off the branch by a yellow blob who fell out the tree onto the ground. Said pinky giggled at her team mate's down fall and looked ahead staring into the eyes of a nuke nin.

"Naruto." She began, staring straight at the fatty. "We have guests.."

Blue eyes popped open. "Really?" he questioned meekly. The boy got up and squinted his eyes. "Mmm, there's about three of them. "A fat guy, a skinny guy, and short guy."

Down in front was the trio Naruto just described. Each punk has a different personality. The fat man seemed to giggle at every damn thing that flew in his face while the skinny one just stood there with a pissed off look on hif face. Then the shrimpy one just did all of the above except with a more stinky attitude.

"Hey!" Exploded the short one. "That wasn't necessary!"

"Kukukuu.. Boss, he made fun of your height!"

"I know that already. Which is why we need to knock the shit out of them." Scowled the midget.

The quiet one, a docile man with handsome features was shaking his head. "That's not going to work. For they are the freedom fighters of Konoha."

"Konoha, eh? Well let's just see about that."

"Are you two done talking yet? Were anxious to kill you." Muttered an impatient blond.

Said fatty looked around the forest and spotted something to throw at them. He picked up a boulder out of anger and shame. The fat man attempted to throw it at them for revenge from messing with his team but just stood there taking up space. The nuke nin dropped his boulder onto the ground creating a short quake and taped his boss on the shoulder.

"Um.. boss?" He questioned awkwardly. "Boss.. I need to talk to you for a moment.."

The smaller man's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What the hell is it? Weren't you going to smash them with that boulder?"

"Naw.. I can't for the pretty flower is holding a kitty cat in her hand."

"What?" He blinked, red veins bluging. The shrimpy man looked ahead and caught sight of lazy eyes staring back at him. "Hey naive runt, get rid of the neko."

"Y-you mean him?" She stuttered in awe.

Naruto whirled from his current and blocked her from view. "He's not going any where!" he shouted, and did some hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Multiple clones popped out of thin and formed a shield to halt any upcoming blows to come from the nuke nins. Naruto made a battle cry noise that viberated from his throat and charged with what ever remaining clones he could throw at them. All his replicas got down and dirty with the men causing them to retaliate and try to fight them off. Sakura was left alone standing a few feet away from her team mate. She stared at the cat that was settled in her basket.

He stared back at the rosette almost meaning to tell her something. But Sakura had no clue what it was this weasel turned kitty was trying to tell her. While the cherry blossom played an anti blinking game with her new companion, Naruto wasn't faring too well with his enemies.

Said blond moved back with his clones performing a jutsu. "Looks like I have to use this.." he signed.

One of the nukes recognized the move. "Isn't that the rasengan?" He questioned in awe.

"Yeah. I learned about it in those B-I-N-G-O books.." Replied the stupid hill billy one.

"Does this look like singing time to you?" Growled their leader.

"Naw, I don't think so boss."

"Good. Now I suggest that you should throw that boulder now to cancel out that jutsu of his."

"Alright boss!" He chirped.

Over near Sakura, she heard the whole damn thing. According to those loud mouths over there, that jumbo man is going to cancel Naruto's rasegan with any means necessary. This was her time to act on instincts and not put this requested mission to waste.

Said cherry blossom took down all of Naruto's clones and left over near a couple trees and shrubs. Sakura bent down to put the basket on the floor and leave Itachi alone by him self so she could charge straight into battle without his consent.

Sakura bumped her gloved knuckles together. "You losers ready for battle?"

The quiet one stepped up first. "My pleasure." and unsheathed his katana from the hilt.

She raised an eye brow and put her hands together forming a circle between her finger tips. The fat one had snuck up on her without a peep and now she was struggling with keeping tabs on the other two at the same time. An idea popped up inside her brain.

Sakura grabbed onto the fat mans stomach and started twirling around and tossed him towards the trees. He collided with the trees causing a dust bowl to stir up around them changing the scenery a bit. The kunoichi plugged her nose with her gloved hands trying to bring down the dust constant from entering her nostrils.

A yellow blur swept beside her. "That was a little out of hand.."

The pinkette put her back to his. "I know. But that was the only way I could get rid of him."

"That's okay." He replied with a shrug.

Both ninjas ducked when the short nuke nin flew past them like a bullet. Naruto turned his head to see which area the man landed in and moved away when a sharp katana's tip almost stabbed him. He started running on foot into the forest leaving Sakura behind.

Speaking of Sakura, she wasn't having a grand time. "Um.. what are you doing?"

Apparently, she had found the human cannon ball. He was up like the bright sun and kept an explosive tag in his mouth threatening to blow him self up if she went any closer. Sakura put her hands up in a non dangerous position trying not to work him up and paused to stare at something; Something quite bizarre.

Hidden beneath the ashes of derby flying from the last attack, a black blurry figure with red eyes stood in all his mysterious glory. Sakura definitely was able to tell the difference from who it really was and stepped back to allow the shadow to complete all her dirty work. Said shadow lifted a finger and tapped the nuke nin to death causing his down fall.

While the body laid on the forest floor, Sakura smirked.

"About time you showed up."

The shadow didn't reply and reverted back into a kitten. Itachi laid there for a while until Sakura emerged from the battle field with her basket in hand. She scooped him up and went on her way down the forest floor to catch up with Naruto. Speaking of Naruto..

-Near the dobe-

"Rasengan!" Shouted a voice.

A large explosion scaled from off the floor into the air. Dozens of Naruto clones jumped back from the blow and gave the real clone a high five before disappearing. Naruto's eyes hardened as he walked towards the dead body and bent down to check his pulse. There was nothing signaling his defeat and he turned around, kunai in hand.

"Who goes there?"

His team mate appeared from behind the trees. "It's me, Sakura.."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "How is it you when you could be a clone?" he questioned, trying to act serious.

"What the fudge are you talking about?"

He started freaking out and pointed a finger at her. "Aha, normally she would say what the fuck! So you must be one of those nuke nins!"

Sakura ignored the blond's bather and gazed at the forest. "What ever. Do you know where we are?"

Naruto blinked then dug into his pocket, taking out a map. "Yeah. Right now we are on the outskirts of Konoha.. hey! Where are you going?"

The kunoichi's back was turned, facing the wind. Her spiky hair flew with the wind as she spoke eagerly.

"I'm going to find some one. You go on ahead.."

Naruto watched in awe. "A-alright.."

Sakura left in a swirl of cherry blossoms towards the one that knows it all..

...

-Outskirts of Konoha-

When the kunoichi re emerged, it wasn't in the familiar forest lands of her home. There was a whole entire world for her to explore. Camping out in front of the deserted city, was a red hooded figure holding a oak basket. She undid her cloak allowing those spiky locks of her to flow with the wind.

"Seems like were here."

Itachi stared ahead and felt the basket tilt when his carrier started moving up and down like a sand hour glass. Once they dug deeper into the city, he ducked inside the hollow space knowing exactly where they were. Sakura noticed his abnormal actions and looked straight ahead. The door collapsed and separated apart from each other revealing something down below on the floor.

"Aww, how cute! A ninja cat!" Cooed the pinkette.

The cat was medium sized wearing a purple shirt with no pants. It seemed to have the appearance of a tan tanuki with brown markings on the ears and edges of it's face. The cat's eyes were closed and still held a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Aah, don't hide from me." It mewed alerting the kunochi.

Sakura pointed a gloved index finger toward her chin. "Who me?" She questioned, not sure of what the cat was talking about.

The taunki cat got on it's front paws and leaped up into the basket. He cornered the black cat. "So it is you!" It exclaimed in surprise. "Uchiha Itchy-san!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed._ 'What do you want?'_

"That's the same I'm asking to you." Replied the cat. He turned on his paws facing Sakura. "Are you here to see Nekobaa?"

"Yes. But do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Of course. As of now you are in Sora-ku where the Uchiha clan stored their ammunition."

"Good. Which means that Sasuke teme has been here as well?"

Before the tanuki cat could answer her, another voice could be heard from the opening. "Denka, who's at the door?"

"Guests.." Purred the cat.

It took a long leap down from the basket onto the floor and trotted over near the other neko. There was a tan feeling along with a brown marking going down the side of her face. Said queen was wearing a red coat and she nuzzled the tom a couple times before staring at the girl.

"Have you brought the spoiled brat?" Questioned the cat.

"Not really. Sounded like you were talking about the youngest one, Sasuke."

"I'm sure that he was heavily spoiled before little Sasu-chan appeared." Grinned the queen.

"Sasu-chan?" Giggled the kunoichi. "Itchy-san?"

"Yes! Those were the names we gave then when they would stop by and play with us." Mewed Denka.

"Alright, that's enough chit chatting. Let's go inside before the winds stir up." mewed the other neko.

Sakura was just flat out confused.

How in the world were these two nekos talking? At first, Itachi never talked but sent death glared over to her every three seconds. But then now these two cats are blabbing away like two live canarys! Perhaps those two tanuki like cats were nin helpers like Pakkun. Wait a minute..

Wasn't Akamaru a nin helper as well?

This little kunoichi will and forever be so confused..

That not even kami would save her.

Perhaps Nekobaa would?

**Here is chapter seven! I really enjoyed creating it! Review please! I really, really, want to hit forty five reviews! I'll update the rest of the year. (Around the remaining summer and two other seasons.)  
**

**By the way, I apologize for my long period of absence. **

**Forgot my pass word..  
**

**Bye D:  
**


End file.
